spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CartoonGuy277/Request for admin
Mr. Krabs: 'money ''I love you, and I love you, and I love you! * ''[ he shoves the money in his pants, turns around to reveal his bottom full of money, blasts money out of pants to make a peacock tail of money and shakes his bottom] '' * '''Mr. Krabs: '''And I love you too! * ''[ Mr. Krabs releases the money between his bottom, takes off his head and puts his money in his body like a bank, laughs, and puts his head back on top on his body] cuts to Squidward at the cash register, Krabs walks to Squidward * 'Mr. Krabs: '''I tell you, Mr. Squidward ''down graph of profits, today's been out best day of business in years! chart back up to where ever it came from Yep money like a fan, profits are so good there's nothing that could possibly ruin this perfect...at transparent door and throws away money What?! Nooo! * '''SpongeBob: ''eyes peek out from the fry cook window, jumps out of it and stomps on Squidward's head, and he screams and runs on his head Mr. Krabs, are you okay?! ''continues screaming until SpongeBob then jumps on his stomach and his money flies out of his pants and on to the ground ''What's the matter? ''at pile of money on ground ''Is there too much money? I'll get rid of the money! ''it with his hands, puts it in his mouth, smiles with the money in his mouth, and Mr. Krabs looks at him doing all those things * Mr. Krabs: ''looking at him masticating his money, he gets up from the ground What are you doing? ''puts his hands in SpongeBob's mouth and pulls the money out. ''Quit masticating me moo la! ''the money in his pants pockets ''I ain't upset about the money boy! I'm upset about him. ''grabs SpongeBob and turns him around to the view of the transparent glass door * camera cuts to the view of the transparent door and reveals that Jenkins is going to the Krusty Krab with his cane * back to interior of Krusty Krab '' * '''SpongeBob: '''Old Man Jenkins? ''pupils turns into hearts and he turns his legs ''But I love Old Man Jenkins! ''cuts to Old Man Jenkins walking to the restaurant ''He always has all the interesting smells ''shrivel when Jenkins stench is spreading and the camera cuts to a closeup of his broken legs making ratting sounds while he's walking and moaning in agony '', and his bones make such funny noises ''back to the interior of the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob, and his eyes are the milkiest shade of white fills up in his eyes ''a- * '''Mr. Krabs: '''No. * ''[ Krabs pulls SpongeBob's tie and turns him into a roll, grabs him, hops on Squidward's head while kicking him in the head while he's reading Any-where But Here, and goes through the fry cook window while Squidward's head is smacked against the window] '' * ''puts on his hat * [ Krabs looks out the fry cook window with SpongeBob spying on Jenkins] * Mr. Krabs: 'Everyday, it's the same routine. * '''Old Man Jenkins: '''I'll have ''at his finger and notices it's broken, then he stretches it out and it's fixed ''a small coffee! ''breaks * '''Squidward: ''coffee in cup and hands it to him That'll be 25 cents. * '''Old Man Jenkins: '''I don't think so, Charlie! ''out penny from pocket ''I got the senior discount! ''chuckles penny with scissors * takes half of the penny, hands the coffee to him, and gets back to reading Any-Where But Here * and SpongeBob's eyes peek out from the fry cook door * Mr. Krabs: 'He hogs that table all day ''slurps the coffee very loudly, annoying the customers in the process, ''it annoys all me other customers! ''gargles and chaps the coffee very loudly cuts to Jenkins at the condiments area ''And you don't find that enough neither ''squirts the condiments on his beard with his cane '', he just makes that disgusting condiment soup ''up beard with his cane with the condiments inside, walks to the table cuts to Jenkins listening to radio the radio with cane and listens to it while snapping his fingers ''and listens to his radio all for free! ''condiment soup off beard with the cane as a straw very loudly ''And anytime anyone says something to him, it's always the same response. * ''pokes him and Jenkins notices the guy * 'Frankie Billy: '''Excuse me, could you turn the volume down on your soup? * ''beard rips off his chin and reveals his bare chin * 'Old Man Jenkins: '''Respect your elders! * ''the customers head with a cane leaving a huge bump on his head * '''Frankie Billy: Yes sir, sorry sir! * runs away crying, Jenkins puts his beard back on his chin, and he continues drinking the condiment soup from his cane * Mr. Krabs: 'Oh, it just makes me so steaming mad! ''to Krabs literally steaming a pot with his head grabs the steaming pot off his head with pink oven gloves and sniffs the steam around ''Well I won't stand for it no more! to the fry cook door'' to Jenkins drinking coffee grabs Jenkins by the beard ''It's time to kick out the coot! * '''Old Man Jenkins: '''Ehh ''shrugs, what's going on now? * 'Incidental 13: '''Hey ''notices his voice and looks at him, ''if that's how you treat the elderly, then I'm never eating another Krabby Patty in here again! ''tray of food on ground away and exits * 'Frank: '''Me neither. * ''continue chatting about the situation * 'Con man: '''Give that guy a break. * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Oh, uh ''and sweats awkwardly, it's okay, I was just shaking the dust off him, see? Old Man Jenkins and his skeleton comes out of his body the skeleton is missing and gasps ''Uh ''around being stressed, wait, let's see here. skeleton, puts it on barrel, and puts the skin on him the wrong way ''There. ''awkwardly again * 'Old Man Jenkins: '''Respect yeeer eldders! * ''transition to the customer tables * tunes his banjo, twirls it, and begins singing the Elders Song * 'Old Man Jenkins: '♪ Ohhhh, playing banjo ''elders are your brother cause' we're older! ''bounces and plays his banjo on the ground, annoying the customers in the process '',so all you whipper slappers get in line! ''to Harold drinking soda ''Y'all must be respectful of your elders ''startles him and he spills his soda on his face, to shot of family ordering at register, Jenkins swings around a huge wooden spoon and slaps it in Squidward's face, and the family runs away from him ''or we'll whip you in the set for never time! ''and ends song with a banjo ending ''♪ * ''to shot of Krabs eyes peeking out fry cook window eyes slither down * '''Mr. Krabs: ''steam in anger'' * SpongeBob: ''in the fry cook room Oh gee Mr. Krabs, if you want Old Man Jenkins to leave, why not just try asking him nicely? * '''Mr. Krabs: 'cloud lowers and makes a boiling noise ''I think ''SpongeBob , you outta be the one SpongeBob right in front of his face, ''to ask him nicely. ''SpongeBob out door to talk to Jenkins, Jenkins looks at him Spongebob and Old Man Jenkins through impressions and face transformations ''Oh hi, I'm SpongeBob, and I love you, but will you go home please? ''bad impression of SpongeBob's laugh pouts ''I'm Old Man Jenkins, and I'm a jerk who like to cost Mr. Krabs money! ''and SpongeBob hug ''What the? ''Jenkins by petting his beard Krabs grabs him and puts him back inside the fry cook room ''What is going on boy-o? ''[ shakes SpongeBob] ''Why ain't Jenkins vacating me restaurant?! ''go of SpongeBob and drops him on the floor * SpongeBob: ''at him Oh Mr. Krabs ''up from floor, I can't ask Old Man Jenkins to leave after hearing his story! His feet hurt and his grandson never calls, and he has to take a pill that helps him to remember to take his other pills. When he takes so many pills, into a pill ''he's more pill than man! * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Okay, time to step it up. To passive aggression! ''to the thermostat This will make him uncomfortable. up the heat to nuclear * Nathiel: ''soda in his pants to cool off'' * Frankie Billy: ''to eat a Krabby Patty, but it melts. Then he himself melts'' * Squidward: ''the water out of his workstation'' * Old Man Jenkins: 'It's too cold here now for my old blood! ''off his beard and makes a sweater out of it ''Show a little respect for your elders and turn up the heat! * ''Krabs catches on fire from anger and turns to dust * '''Old Man Jenkins: '''Thank you! * '''Mr. Krabs: ''back to himself So, you can take the heat, but can you take... ''off the cartridge the beat?! * Krabs inserts the cartridge into the recorder and plays while laughing maniacally * whole restaurant starts shaking from loud music while Mr. Krabs has headphones on. He takes his headphones off and looks if Old Man Jenkins left, but he is asleep * Mr. Krabs: ''gasps I don't understand ''Jenkins eye with claw and it closes, ''how could endure that con- coffiney? * '''Old Man Jenkins: 'his head and wakes up ear horn up to his ear ''Did you say something, ''through ear horn very loudly at Mr. Krabs ''I'm a little deaf in my ears! ''ear horn up to his ear again * Mr. Krabs: 'Really ''at radio, ''then what's with the radio? * ''opens the front of the radio with one finger, leaving Mr. Krabs looking in the inside, shocked * to inside of the radio cooking a cheese cracker sandwich with vacuum tubes * 'Old Man Jenkins: '''I like to cook on the vacuum tubes. ''at Mr. Krabs with ear horn, leaving him flying away ''Now show some respect for your elders! ''to eat cracker cheese sandwich * '''Mr. Krabs: ''his foot off Jenkins, I'm putting me foot down! ''foot on the floor ''You ruining me business, and you're costing me money! ''nearly topples over, only for him to hop on one foot and puts back on his other foot ''Now get out! * '''Old Man Jenkins: '''It ain't legal to throw out the elderly in this town, ''Eugene's eyes with his cane, so respect, your, elders! * Mr. Krabs: ''to himself while Jenkins is hitting him with his cane Respect, my, elders, hmm? * ''transition to Old Man Jenkins cutting his toenails * Mr. Krabs: '''Oh Old Man Jenkins, I got someone I like you to meet. * '''Old Man Jenkins: ''realizes that he is right behind him, stops cutting his toenails, and pouts What's this about now? * '''Mr. Krabs: '''This here ''sideways to reveal his father, is me father, and he is older than you, so you best respect what he has to say! * Victor Krabs: '''Ahoy there Jenkins, time for you to be hoisting you sails, and moving on son! * '''Old Man Jenkins: '''Oh, I don't think so! ''[ he grabs a piece of gum from under the table, whips it out, and it reveals his father] ''This is my father, Very Old Man Jenkins Sr., he's even older than your old man Krabs! * '''Very Old Man Jenkins Sr.: '''I say we stay, both of you young-ins' should respect you elders! * '''Mr. Krabs: And I say both you Jenkins' should respect your elder - me grand-pappy! * [ Mr. Krabs opens the door and Grandpa Redbeard comes out of it] * Old Man Jenkins: Two can play at that game... a table with female customer to reveal his grandpa meet Grandpa Jenkins! Ha! * Grandpa Redbeard: I remember the day when Krabby Patties used to cost a dime. * Grandpa Jenkins: Oh yeah? Well I remember when they cost a nickel! * Mr. Krabs: Okay, let's not give anyone's ideas about cheap patties. Now out with the old, and in with the even older! [ he knocks the wall and the barrel comes down from the ceiling, only to the barrel to break on the floor and reveals his great Grand-pappy in a wheelchair] ''Right, great Grand-Pappy Krabs? ''laughs * Old Man Jenkins: 'Wake up Great Grand-pap ''picks up a barrel chair that reveals his great-grandpa, you're feding the families honor. his grandfather on Great Grandpa Krabs' lap * '''Great Grandpa Krabs: '''Respect someone. * '''Great Grandpa Jenkins: ''twitches ''Ooh, am I a elder? Category:Blog posts